How To Save A Life
by CharleyBantar
Summary: Klaroline AU TVD. Tyler did cheat. After her date with Klaus, Tyler gets jealous of their growing relationship and forces her to be with him again in a new and dangerous relationship. Stefan grows worried for his friend as he observes and enlists Klaus' help in solving the mystery. Will they help Caroline in time or will Tyler control her forever? Can she own up to the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Been a long time since I've actually written anything but this came to me the other day so I've decided to try and get back into it. Sort of AU Klaroline mostly just going along with S4 but in a storyline Tyler did cheat with Hayley. Starts after 4x07 (their date). (Italics are thoughts). Sorry to any Tyler lovers out there but this is a Klaroline story and although there will be Forwood but I'll warn you it won't be good…_

_So without further ado, enjoy!_

How to save a life

Chapter 1

Klaus pulled up outside Caroline's house and smiled at her. She was looking out of the window and seemed to be in deep thought. The sun caught in her face, making her appear more radiant than ever, reflecting in her green eyes and turning her hair into pure gold.

"We're here love." He chuckled as she looked over at him in surprise and confusion, noticing her surroundings and blushing gently.

"Thanks," She turned to get out of the car, only to see him already there, door open and hand outstretched to help her out. "Seriously?" She scoffed. He looked confused for a moment or two until she gestured at his hand, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry love, I assumed this is what gentleman did at the end of a date?" He said, hand still raised in front of her. Caroline was genuinely surprised by this, Matt had never done this for her, neither had Tyler, although her was a cheating jerk who probably didn't know how to spell gentlemen. She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face as she took his hand and climbed out of the vehicle. Klaus held on to her hand a little longer than necessary as she stood up and although she didn't say anything the smile still remained. He walked her to the front door and grinned at her, his dimples making her look down at the ground and giggle.

"I hope you had an enjoyable time today with me love?" He looked a little nervous as he spoke, looking down and rubbing his palms together. _What the hell is going on? Original Hybrids do not get sweaty palms._

"Yeah Klaus, it was actually a great date." At this he looked up and smiled again, making her swoon internally. _God he's adorable when he does that. What the- Did I just call the enemy adorable?_

"Right, well I'll be off then. I hope to see you again soon Caroline." He said, turning away with a half wave.

"Well, you know you could always come in for coffee? If you wanted, or not you know it's entirely your choice, yeah so…" She began to babble as he turned back to her, a soft smile crossing his face.

"As much as I would like to Caroline, I have to remind you that this is a first date and the rules state that we can't do the coffee thing until at least the third. You wouldn't want to break rules now would you Ms Forbes?" He teased gently, as she laughed jovially.

"The man who's broken every rule since the beginning of time is lecturing me? Okay then Mr Mikaelson, we'll compromise, second date is coffee on me tomorrow morning at the grill." Klaus looked surprised and Caroline suddenly blanched. _God what am I doing? This was supposed to be a onetime thing! What if he says yes? What if he says no?!_

"Alright then Caroline," He said suddenly nodding gently, instantly relaxing her. "You've got yourself a deal, 8 o'clock and I'm paying for the coffee. Goodbye love." He dropped a swift kiss on her knuckles before she could protest he had sped to his car and driven away, winking as he sped off home. Caroline let out a large breath of air, how one date in exchange for her friend's sanity turned into another at her behest she would never know. As she entered her house she froze, her vampire senses primed and ready as she heard someone moving around in her bedroom. It wasn't her mother and the scent was distinctly animal, she sped upstairs only to sigh loudly when she saw Tyler sitting on her bed. He was stinking drunk and had a hold of the drawing Klaus had made for her.

"Tyler, for God sake, what the hell are you doing here?" She sighed irritably; she did not want her happy mood spoilt by some cheating ex-boyfriend who was as drunk as Damon on a Friday night.

"Really Care-rer," He slurred drunkenly. "We broke up three, thee, tree- days ago and you're all 'ready set go'! Already doing the enemy… F-U-C-K-I-N-G KLAUS!" He yelled and stood up, getting right in her face. Grabbing her shoulders and giving her a shake, as she tried to back away from him.

"Tyler, what the hell? You have no right to come into my house and start yelling about screwing other people, since hello? You're the one who cheated with Hayley the werewolf skank? Secondly if Klaus and I were involved which we aren't, _yet__,_ it would be none of your business since we are no longer together." She ripped herself from his grasp and turned her back to him, reaching for her phone, which was vibrating on her pocket. She heard Tyler move behind her but thought nothing of it, until he started to growl, deeply and forcefully, the noise began to scare her, and as his face she yelped in fright dropping her phone to the ground. It smashed into several pieces and stopped the incessant buzzing.

"You may not be mine now," He hissed, fangs elongating. "But you will never be his, I'll see to that." And with that Caroline felt a crack and everything went black.

OoOoOoOoO

_So first chapter thought I'd keep it short and sweet. Feel free to tell me either in a review or in a message whether or not I should continue or if it's any good? Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Follow me on tumblr for spoilers or update previews at Littlebitofbantar. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aww what a lovely response I got! Thank you so much for all your reviews, guests maybe leave nicknames in future so I don't get you confused as I reply? :)_

_Right from the top:_

_guest: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! :)_

_ihavefinalssoon: I hope this new chapter satisfies you deary! Thank you for reviewing! :)_

_nicaha23: Aww thank you lovely! Here you go! :)_

_Guest: Good lord! Well I wouldn't want to endanger lives now would I? ;) Thank you for the lovely review sweetie, it's always nice to hear the favourite word! :)_

_Ceaa: Thank you my dear, here you go! :D_

_justine: Ooh yes I know, his character is quite psychotic but it had to be for the purposes of the story I'm afraid. :( Ah my lovely you shall just have to wait and see! But here's another for you._

_Guest: Well he hasn't actually hit her yet deary, but no, I will not write about something so horrific. Rape is something that will definitely not be in this story, sorry if that spoils anything but I do not condone it and do not wish to glorify it by putting it in my story. And you are right, Caroline is definitely too strong to tolerate something like that. Thanks for the review and I hope this clears up your worries!_

_Thank you all for reviewing! This next chapter is dedicated to you all, enjoy!_

Chapter 2

Caroline opened her eyes, her head and neck aching painfully as she attempted to lift herself from the floor. Disorientated, she finally began to focus on her surroundings and realised she was still in her bedroom. _What happened?_ Then she remembered, _Tyler!_ _That son of a bitch had snapped her neck!_ Her thoughts came to a halt as she felt another presence beside her. Thinking it was Tyler, she prepared herself for round two and, forgetting her injuries, she sprang up to attack, stopping as she saw Stefan, who was crouched next to her, falling backwards and speedily jumping back up.

"Caroline?" He said shocked, a look of worry on his face. "Are you alright? I've been calling you for the last 4 hours and when I come over to check on you I find you unconscious on the floor with your phone smashed to pieces. Then when you finally come around you attack me? What happened?" Caroline, who was still slightly groggy, dropped her defensive stance and move slowly to her bed. She dropped herself slightly in the centre of it and held her head in her hands, reaching down to massage the sensitive kinks in her neck. She felt the bed dip slightly alongside her, and sighed mercifully as Stefan handed her a blood bag, tearing it open and drinking it greedily as the strength returned to her body. Throwing the empty bag to the floor, she smiled up at Stefan, who still looked concerned, and thanked him.

"Now Caroline, you want to tell me what happened?" He said, taking a deep breath in preparation. She just smiled sadly back.

"It was Tyler," Caroline whispered sadly. "Tyler did this to me Stefan. And I don't even know why." She began to cry as Stefan pulled her into his arms, holding her gently and softly speaking words of consolation as she sobbed the whole story into his chest. When the sad tale was over, she sat up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Suddenly a thought occurred to her; _her phone had been ringing while Tyler was here? Was that Stefan calling then?_

"What did you call me for Stefan?" She asked gently, voice still strained from the previous tears. Stefan didn't seem to understand her though.

"Call you?"

"Earlier you said you had been calling and I assume it was you calling when, well you know, but I just wondered why? Is there another Elena emergency?" She explained as he let out a soft laugh.

"To be honest Care, I'd forgotten all about that by the time I got to your house. But yeah, you could call it that I guess. She's moved into my house and I don't want to see her with Damon when we've just broken up so I was wondering if I could crash here? But it's alright if there's too much going on for you right now." He made to stand up but was dragged down by Caroline's arms going around him in a tight hug.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you can stay here! If anything I'm even more self-conscious about being left alone here now then I was before. Now let's both stop wallowing and we'll go veg out on the couch and have a drink, okay?" Caroline smiled as he laughed at her, nodding his head agreeably. As they moved to the front room he told her all about the newest developments with the 'Salvatore/Elena' triangle. She was glad they were friends on days like this; she knew she could come to him with anything and he would not judge her. She also admired the fact that he told her his fears and troubles even if they were about Elena, always in the knowledge that she was one of her best friends and could tell her at any time. She enjoyed having him as an 'older brother' type, having never had any siblings of her own, ever since he first taught her to hunt and helped her through the difficult stages of her transition, Caroline had looked up to him and felt she owed it to him to be there for her in return. When they were both settled, Caroline poured Stefan a large tumbler of brandy and then another for herself

"So," He said, as they sat down on opposite couches in the lounge. "How was the 'date' with Klaus?" Stefan smirked slightly as Caroline looked down at the floor and blushed lightly.

"It actually was quite enjoyable, we umm, we're going out for coffee tomorrow morning." She replied hesitantly. Caroline was no fool, she knew of Stefan and Klaus' past together and their 'friendship' which had turned sour since their reunion, but she couldn't help but think that of all the interactions she had observed with Klaus, his and hers, were the most honest and meaningful. Stefan however seemed quite at ease.

"Caroline," He hushed, sensing her unease. "I have no right to judge you. After all this time I still consider Klaus my ally and at times a friend, term used loosely of course, if you choose to spend your time willing with him then that is up to you. I will however warn you to consider your choices carefully when it comes to him; he is 'Niklaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid' after all. As you've seen he has quite the obsessive, possessive and passive aggressive nature, and although that may be a good thing when it comes to your safety, you shouldn't throw yourself in the ocean if you're not prepared for the strong currents. I don't want you ending up hurt because of your kind heart. And I won't pretend that everyone is going to be as excepting of it as I if you do choose to start a real relationship with him. But, I do promise to stay your friend regardless of any choices." At this Caroline, raised her glass in the air and gestured for Stefan to do the same.

"To, the best speech I have ever heard you make, crazy ex-boyfriends, dates with mass murderers and depressing break up stories, leading us to this very point in time." She chinked her glass with his as he laughed loudly at her outburst. She really did remind him of Lexi sometimes and although he missed his old friend, he was glad of his new one.

"Also," He added. "To the guy who invented brandy and alcohol in general, without which none of us would be the same. Cheers!" They cried loudly laughing as the effects of the liquor warming their spirits slightly.

OoOoO

Later on, after Caroline had fixed Stefan a bed on the sofa and said goodnight, she traipsed into her room and picked up her phone that had been repaired earlier in the evening. She switched on the screen and saw that she had a message. Opening it up, she read it and smiled cutely. It was from Klaus.

**Just wanted to say that I'll be picking you up instead tomorrow morning at 7.45 love, so be ready for me. ;) – K**

She laughed as she re-read the text and sent him a quick reply.

**I thought I was meeting you there? What if I wanted to walk, I really could use the exercise you know after all that alcohol today. ;) – C**

Almost as soon as she'd text him he texted back, his reply making her roll her eyes.

**Honestly sweetheart, someone as lovely as you doesn't need exercise. But if you're worried I can think up some activities for us to do together. ;) – K**

As much as she was enjoying their banter, her eyes were beginning to droop so she replied quickly and began getting ready for bed.

**Seriously? Can you not behave even whilst texting Mr Mikaelson? ;) Now I've G2G, really must get some beauty sleep before tomorrow. – C**

Caroline went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, the one thing she hated about being a vampire was the stains around her canines that she almost always seemed to get. Thank god for electric toothbrushes. As she finished up and climbed into her pyjamas her phone flashed. Retrieving it, she climbed into her bed and read the newest text.

**Mortified to have caused offense Ms Forbes, even though you could not sleep for years and your beauty would remain unaffected, I would not wish to prevent your resting. Night love, have sweet dreams of me. ;) – K**

Shaking her head and sighing, Caroline replied swiftly, and placed her phone upon the bedside cabinet. She closed her eyes, still smiling as she began to drift off. The message just sent still glowing on the screen of her phone.

**Flattery will get you everywhere. G'night, Klaus. – C**

OoOoO

_Ooh so there's the next installment for you! Hope you all enjoyed that. Bits of Steroline, Klaroline and Klefan in there. All due to my Klefaroline feels haha. :) I was going to continue onwards but its 3am and I'm knacked tbh.__ Please feel free to review and let me know what you thought. G'night everybody._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! You guys are so sweet with all the lovely responses I keep getting! :D As always all your comments, feedback, favourites/follows etc. are appreciated._

_From the top:_

_justine: Oh my gosh! Hello again! Thank you so much my deary! Your comments are so nice, I'm glad you like the Klaroline/Steroline dynamics but unfortunately yes Tyler will be back, he is in no way finished being an arsehole. :( But as for their date you shall see in this new chapter. :)_

_guest: Thanks lovely! I'm glad you like. :)_

_Daisywoo: Thanks muchly my dear! Here you go! :)_

_xoMarie: Hehe sweetie it's not dumb, but its Klaus/Stefan. Their friendship etc. but thank you for the review! It's always nice to hear that people like my stuff. :)_

_VampireAngelRanger: Aww thank you! Here you go my lovely! :)_

_LaLaALa521: He he, thank you my dear! Here's the next instalment. :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who faved/followed/reviewed any of the two chapters, thank you so much! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

Klaus felt especially cheery this morning. Between texting Caroline before going to be at night and waking up in the morning after dreaming of her throughout it, he was feeling quite jovial. Indeed, as he washed his dirty blonde curls in the shower, he thought that nothing could wipe the smile off of his face. He decided to dress with precision today, as it was only a breakfast/coffee date he could not look too formal or she would laugh and think him too eager. Walking to his wardrobe, towel slung lowly around his hips, he felt his worry begin. _What am I going to wear?_ Obviously never having had a proper early date before, he had no idea the type of outfit to wear or formality rules that came with them. Checking his phone, he relaxed slightly, noticing it was only 6.30, so he had plenty of time to get ready.

OoOoO

Over at the Forbes residence, Caroline was having the same problem.

"STEFAN SALVATORE!" She yelled loudly through the bathroom door. "Get out of that shower now. I swear if you use up all my hot water before I've had a chance to wash my hair I will so find a way to stake you!" Before she could continue her nagging however, the door swung open and Stefan swagged out, towel hanging loosely around his legs, smirk ever present on his face.

"Calm down Caroline, you sound like a nagging wife." Caroline smacked his arm hard.

"I'll give you nagging wife in a minute mister! Now move I need to shower before Klaus gets here. I can't go on our coffee date whilst looking like a crazy cat lady hung-over on catnip!" She grumbled loudly, Stefan laughed at her and ruffled her hair.

"Alright Caroline I'll move, but just remember I shall be playing the concerned big brother and questioning his motives when he gets here." He smirked, speeding out of the way as a hairbrush came sailing past him, flung at him by a growling Caroline. Caroline grabbed her I-pod and jumped into the shower, switching on an old Coldplay song. She honestly felt that this song represented her apprehension of pursuing a relationship with Klaus at this current time and began to sing along loudly as the chorus started.

**What if you should decide,**

**That you don't want me there by your side,**

**That you don't want me there in your life?**

**Oooooooh that's right. **

**Let's take a breath try to put it aside, **

**Ooooooh that's right.**

**How can you know it if you don't even try? **

**Ooooooh that's right.**

Stefan smiled as he heard Caroline voice among the noise of the blasting shower and thumping music, he was glad she was okay after yesterday. After thinking over for most of the night, he had concluded that he needed to have a chat with Lockwood about his methods of luring old girlfriends back to him. This would also help him stop picturing the way Elena and Damon gazed at each other last night, like victims of dehydration looking at a body of fresh water. Grimacing at the mental images, he shook his head to clear the thoughts and looked at the clock on the mantel piece. _7.30, maybe there's time __for a run before school._ Just as he was thinking over routes to take there was a loud rapping of knuckles on the front door. Tightening the towel round his hips, Stefan walked slowly to the door and almost balked when he saw Klaus' back and hair facing him through the clear glass of the door. Luckily he had not seen him yet, as Stefan had momentarily wondered why he was here, but then remembered the date he and Caroline had planned this morning. Slowly he opened to door.

"Morning sweetheart sorry I'm a bit early just thought we'd get in an early sta-" Klaus finally turned and saw who was actually standing at the door. The happy smiled slid off his face instantly.

OoOoO

_What about a Henley? _He thought. _Maybe or a shirt, but is that too formal for breakfast?_ It was at times like these he regretted daggering Rebekah, he really could've used her help right about now. Hell even Kol would've been helpful, but he could not call him without him wishing to speak to Rebekah and Kol wouldn't be happy if he discovered he had daggered their sister once again. Finally deciding on a pair of black fitted jeans and a dark grey jumper with a white t-shirt under it, he prayed that this was the right apparel for a second date, albeit a coffee date which probably should've preceded the first. But he never was a man who knew much about the art of wooing. Shaking the confusing thoughts from his head, he set about getting ready and grabbed his wallet. He was going to be a gentleman and pay for her coffee today, no matter if she had one cup or a thousand, he was going to pay and show her he doesn't always compel or force people to do his bidding. That he could just be a normal man, out on a normal date, except with an exceptionally beautiful and special lady. There was nothing normal about Caroline, she was extraordinary and different in comparison to every other woman he had met in his thousand years, and he liked that. It was like a breath of fresh air after all the predictability over the centuries. Opening the door and walking down the expansive driveway to his car, Klaus pulled out his phone to check the time. It was only 7.22, he would be early. Caroline may scold him but it was perfectly alright with him. After all, he had always thought her light shone a little brighter when her emotions were to their extreme. _I'll just drive slowly_. He smiled to himself; he didn't want to appear over eager, although inside he was as giddy as a five year old on a sugar rush at Christmas. Jumping into his car, he actually took the time to put on a seatbelt, wanting to make a good impression as usually he would just not bother and compel anyone who had the gall to pull him over. But for Caroline he was fairly certain he could compromise a little of his darkness for some of her light. Driving slowly and carefully around the tiny town streets, Klaus thought to himself about this date. This would be one of the first real dates he had ever been on, definitely the first coffee date. He hoped he could conduct himself in the way a man should on a second date. Over the years he had observed many generations of lovers, some tragic and romantic, others jovial and fun, even those of violence, fear and hate, but all of them had had love either at the base or surface. He had never had such a strong connection with anyone, not even his siblings or Stefan back in the 20s. Definitely not with Tatia during his human life, she was just a way of distracting himself from his father's hatred and getting back at his elder brother for always being the golden boy. Klaus had honestly never received the vibes he got from Caroline, the physical ache he got in his chest as he drove away from her yesterday was not easily diminished. Nor was the sense of belonging he felt when she invited him for coffee today. As he drove round the corner to her road a song on the radio caught his hearing. Klaus generally didn't bother keeping up with current music, much preferring old records and dated singers, but the lyrics to this particular song brought him to attention as he listened carefully.

**The moment that we met,**

**I didn't know yet,**

**That I was looking a face I'd never forget,**

**Cause I,**

**Can't get you off my mind.**

**I can't get you off my mind.**

**Give me the chance to love you,**

**I'll tell you the only reason why,**

**Because you're on my mind.**

**I wanna know you feel it,**

**What you see when you close your eyes,**

**Because you're on my mind.**

Klaus felt another twinge in his chest at this song, it seemed to describe exactly their events since he first met her after changing her ex cheating mutt into a hybrid and every moment beyond then. Finally he pulled up outside her house and switched the engine off. Pulling down the visor and ruffling his curls slightly, Klaus let out a big breath and smiled at his reflection.

"This is it."

He climbed out of the car shutting the door and not bothering to lock it, he was not so distracted as to miss some low life trying to steal his car, beside he would've ripped their arms off before they even got their screwdriver near his car. Practically skipping up the steps of Caroline's porch, he knocked gently but just loud enough that she should be able to pick it up without her vampire hearing. Turning back to face the street, he looked around at the quiet houses; it seemed that everyone was still sleeping the morning away. Hearing the door open slowly behind him, Klaus smiled, smelling Caroline's creamy shampoo.

"Morning sweetheart sorry I'm a bit early just thought we'd get in an early sta-" He turned and saw who was actually standing at the door, the happy smile sliding off of his face. His old friend, an old trusted friend, was here with his girl, his Caroline.

"Klaus," He saw Stefan falter slightly at the sudden lack of smile. Then he sighed. "This really isn't what it looks like." Klaus could've laughed out loud.

"Okay then Ripper, this should be interesting. Now explain to me that even though you're in nothing but a towel, at Caroline's house, you smell of her shampoo and yes I can hear the shower still going which must mean she's still in there. Now explain what else it is supposed to look like?"

"Elena is staying at mine and I didn't want to stay there and watch her and Damon together so I asked Caroline if I could stay here. Because she's my best friend she said yes and here I am. No we are not together and no we did not share a shower or anything else. Yes I came over late last night but we had a drink and that was all. Yes I am in a towel but Caroline is like a sister to me and I her brother. Also yes I do know about the thing you two have going on as she filled me in last night. So if you would like to come in and wait Caroline will be right down and I don't care how old you are, old friend, if you mess Caroline around I will find a way to get rid of you." With that Stefan smiled and turned walking back into the hallway, leaving Klaus absolutely dumbstruck on the doorstep. Finally, getting over the initial surprise, he crossed the threshold closing the door gently behind him.

OoOoO

_Sorry my dears gonna have to cut and run off here. Apologies for the songfic-yness of this chapter, it was unitentional but I added them for more effect. If you can guess the songs I'll think up a special prize for you. ;) Not much dialogue sorry and no Klaroline interaction but Steroline and Klefan were featured and I feel I have to get that in here as well as Klefaroline does feature a lot in this story. We will see Tyler again in the next chapter unfortunately but he is instrumental, no matter how much I dislike him. Thank you so much for reading my little story and keep reviewing! :) x_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh gosh wow erm… Hello my lovelies! *ducks oncoming fruit* I'm sorry for the long wait, I'd give you a long list of excuses but I'm sure you'd just like me to shush and let you get on with reading this new chapter. But first, my review replies!_

_epic sweetness712: Thank you sweetie! I hope you had a very nice Christmas and I'm glad you thought of this as your present. Sorry for this new chapter being so late. :)_

_justine: You're still with me! Yay! You are definitely on your way to becoming one of my favourite viewers. As always thank you dear and I hope I do them justice! :)_

_Bahja Ali: Aww thank you hun! I'm glad you liked it and here's the next instalment. :)_

_MGTZ: Well thank you! :)_

_ILoveELijahMikaelson: Aww thank you! And yay well done to you for being the only one who said the songs haha, maybe I should think up a prize for you? :)_

_undomiel444: Thank you sweets! I'm glad you liked them. Here's more to help you find out. :)_

_little miss michelle: Thank you deary! :)_

**Chapter 4**

Caroline climbed out of the shower and – taking full advantage of her vampire powers – grabbed a towel and dried herself in record time. She wiped her hand across the dripping condensation on her bathroom mirror and sighed at her reflection. She couldn't help but wonder what Klaus was doing now, was he stressing over what outfit to wear; like she inevitably would be? Had he showered and scrubbed himself frantically; weighing up the pros and cons of their 2nd _real_ date? But mostly she wondered at what they would talk about. Klaus always inspired such spirit in her. He made her feel like her points were valid and important, instead of putting her down and judging her a bimbo like so many others had done. The conversation flowed between them; the easy banter they had was comfortable as well as interesting and a little flirty. If she was quite honest with herself that was the bit she loved most about their moments together, apart from the deep meaningful looks they sometime shared, occasionally she just couldn't help but get lost in his cerulean eyes.

Shaking her head, the water dripping from her hair brought her back to herself. Caroline walked from her bathroom into her bedroom and opened up her wardrobe. Pausing to consider the choices, she zoomed across the room opening a draw and pulling out some black lace lingerie she slipped it on, letting her towel drop to the floor. She had just decided on an outfit when she heard raised voices coming from downstairs, sliding her jeans up her legs she listened carefully as she heard Stefan yelling.

"– She has the right to make her own choices—"

"– not up to you–"

"– sn't even concern you–"

Caroline did up the button on her jeans hurriedly, after picking up snippets of the heated conversation, most of it being blocked out by her still wet hair dripping in her ears and on her face, she began to panic – thinking it might be Tyler, come back to finish what he'd started last night. Without thinking properly she zoomed downstairs into the lounge and saw Stefan standing sideways staring at someone across the room.

"Stefan is everything okay?"

She trailed of lightly as Stefan turned to look at her, his eyes widening in shock. She was puzzled by his reaction to her but as she turned to look at the other figure in the room it was her turn to be surprised.

"Klaus"

"Hello love." He smiled back at her earnestly.

"You're early?" She was rewarded by one of his infuriatingly gorgeous smirks.

"Well we did have a date to keep. I can see you're almost there, but you've forgotten one thing." Automatically Caroline's hands went to her hair but he shook his head gently and gestured to her with his hand.

"What?" She asked again, even more puzzled than before.

"No shirt."

OoOoO

Klaus was surprised to see Caroline come zooming into the room, hair dripping wet and a worried frown across her forehead. But what mostly surprised him was her lack of shirt. As soon as this elephant was well and truly out of the room he almost regretted telling her. Her face went from _almost pleased to see him_ to _ultimately humiliated and wanted to sink into the floor_. Although he was internally happy dancing at the fact he could read her facial expressions and eyes so well, he had not wished to cause her embarrassment or discomfort. If anything he liked the fact she was becoming more comfortable around him, this incident could ruin the closeness that had slowly been building between them. Whilst all these thought were bumping around in his head Caroline finally reacted.

OoOoO

Caroline looked down at herself and immediately turned bright red. In her haste to come downstairs and help Stefan face whatever he was fighting with she'd forgotten to put of a shirt, and so consequently was walking around in her tight jeans and lacy bra. She was utterly mortified and would've been as scarlet as the Pimpernel, had it not been for the fact she was a vampire and couldn't. Looking slowly up at Stefan she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Stefan, I heard you arguing with someone and thought it might be—well anyway you were yelling so I wasn't thinking, hence the dripping hair…" She babbled nervously and Stefan just shook his head resignedly.

"It's okay Care, just go upstairs and chuck a shirt on please before Mr Hybrid here comes out of his stupor and jumps your bones right in front of me."

Klaus began to grin slyly to himself as he saw Caroline glare at Stefan, in her _shut up right now_ face. He made a mental note to bring this up again later with her, while the Ripper wasn't around. She zoomed back upstairs and he was left with Stefan, who was now glowering at him.

"Not one word Klaus, I've already got the mental imagery, I don't want your commentary up here too."

For someone reason, Stefan's comment about having her image in his head gave Klaus a jolt. His eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowing at the thought of Stefan, of anyone come to that, picturing _his_ Caroline naked. Seeing Klaus' suddenly angry demeanour, Stefan sighed and made his way into the kitchen thinking this would be a good time to use the expression 'fuck that noise'.

OoOoO

Once Caroline had come back downstairs, fully clothed and ready to go this time Klaus was so deep in thought she almost left without him. Snapping his thought back to the present beauty in front of him he smiled gently, opening the passenger door for her to climb into his car and sped to the other side to do the same. Caroline smiled brightly as he turned on the engine.

"So, time for coffee?" She asked, turning to pull her seatbelt across her lap. He smirked a little at her quirk and did the same.

"Yes sweetheart, I think it's safe to say we're both in need of one."

OoOoO

_Alright I'm sorry I know it's not as long as you'd like but I've been having severe trouble writing it so here's a tid bit to tide you all over till next time. :)__ Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing! x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there you guys… :S Wow okay so before you all throw rocks at me and set me alight, hear me out! I'm just starting college so my exams are crucial at this moment in time so please give me a break 'cause the real world has been getting in the way a lot lately! :(  
Now onto those lovely people who reviewed. I'm not going to do any personals today as you probably just want to get on with this latest chapter. So thank you all for your lovely reviews and in future if you have any suggestions, questions etc just PM me. :)_

_Now on with the story!_

**Chapter 5**

Walking into the dimly lit grill Caroline stretched her arms up, loosening the muscles in her shoulders and back from sitting down in the SUV. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Klaus' face as he walked slightly behind her, the corners of his mouth pulled up into a tiny smile at her human mannerisms. She smiled gently to herself and brought her arms back down, turning to grin openly at him.

"Where would you like to be seated sweetheart?" He asked courteously, bowing his head slightly as he motioned to the establishment around them. It was practically empty except for the staff cleaning tables and a few older citizens scattered in the corners. Caroline looked around and spotted, what she considered to be, one of her favourite seats of the house. Smiling meticulously, she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to it in way of answer. Klaus nodded approvingly at her choice and lifted her hand gracefully, helping her slide into the booth and climbing in shortly afterwards. Caroline found herself day dreaming back to other times she had been seated here. She, Elena and Bonnie sitting here laughing after a particularly gruelling cheer practice; She and Matt curled up on a cold day talking about nothing and everything; Toasting girls nights and result successes with her friends. She could go on for hours, but Klaus' voice pulled her out of her revelry.

"I assume you have a fondness for this particular seat then sweetheart?" Her eyes snapped to his seemingly amused face and blushed lightly.

"You assume correctly then, I have a lot of fond memories here. Most of which were whilst I was still human but they're good memories all the same." His eyes dimmed slightly when she mentioned being human but soon lit up again as a carefree smile graced her face.

"So," Caroline turned to him determinedly. "What is your favourite colour?" Klaus looked taken aback at the sudden surprising change in conversation, but responded all the same.

"That would be blue and how about yours sweetheart?"

"Yellow," She said simply, his face gave a look of surprise that made her inquisitive.

"What?"

"Nothing," He said smiling simply. "I just thought it might be something a bit more girly, pink for example." Caroline laughed loudly and Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"It's funny how everyone always says that to me. People immediately see me and think pink and roses and cuddly kittens. But my favourite flowers are daffodils, I don't really like roses. Daffodils, they mean unrequited love, but that's sort of the reason I love yellow. It's so bright and it means joy and light. It also means madness so I can sort of relate my personality with it. But I do like kittens." All through Caroline's heart felt speech Klaus could feel his heart clench, he just couldn't get enough of how beautiful his angel is, inside and out.

"So how about you then?" Caroline prodded gently, her words startling him out of his glaze of admiration.

"What about me love?"

"Why is blue your favourite colour?" His head dropped slightly, eyes growing cloudy. Caroline worried she had overstepped some mark. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could he had answered.

"My little brother Henrik, his eyes…"

"_Please Niklaus, would you hurry! I don't want to miss the sun down." Henrik raced ahead of him, his small legs carrying him faster and faster as Nik followed behind him. The two of them reached the top of the cliff face and sat themselves down feet stretched out in front of them. His little brother looked up at him and grinned cheekily, bright blue eyes sparkling up at him as Nik ruffled his hair._

"_Look, look Nik! It's starting, OH it's so beautiful! Isn't it Nik?" They both gazed in front of them at the beautiful red and gold sunset unfurling before them. Nik looped his arm around Henrik's head and rubbed his knuckles on his scalp jovially. Henrik's shook him off and they both laughed loudly at each other turning to watch the sunset once more._

Klaus blinked away the tears in his eyes and turned to look back at Caroline who's mirrored his. He almost smiled at the genuine pain he could see in her eyes, pain for his suffering. She truly cared. They didn't need words when they could just look at one another and know.

"_Care?_"

Turning towards the direction of the voice, they both looked up startled at the sight of Matt standing there. An incredulous expression on his face he almost dropped the pen and pad of paper in his tensed hands.

"Matty," Caroline cried loudly, smiling at her friend. "How are you this morning?" Klaus, who had seemingly frozen as Matt approached there table, then mirrored her friend's shocked expression as she casually greeted him. He had honestly expected her to reject his presence in front of her friends and inside his heart was jumping around like bouncy ball in a washing machine.

"I'm good Care," Matt replied, casting a nervous look Klaus' way. "What are you doing here? So early and with erm…" He coughed nervously looking at her shoes.

"With me mate?" Klaus asked loudly, sending the jumpy human a grin to keep stirring the 'metaphorical pot'. Matt coughed as an answer.

"Yes Matt, Klaus and I are here together to get coffee before school. To which I don't wanna be late so I'll have a caramel latte with extra crème and Klaus?" Caroline looked over at her partner sunnily.

"I'll have a coffee as black as my soul," He joked to Caroline, then flicking his head to Matt, continued. "With two sugars thanks." Matt just shook his head and wrote down the order. As he walked away he pulled out his phone and began to text. A few moments later Caroline's phone dinged quietly in her bag, picking up the sound with her supernatural hearing she took it out and opened up the message.

**Hey Care I noe Ty hrt u an all but isnt it a lil 2 soon + weird 2 b datin K? :L – M**

Caroline looked at the text thoroughly puzzled.

**Why do you think it's a date? We could just be two friends who are getting coffee. :) – C**

As soon as she had sent her text she received a reply.

**I dnno I guess u cud b but do frnds rlly hold eachothrs hands under the tble? :S – M**

Caroline, puzzled by what he meant, looked down at the space in the booth between where she and Klaus were seated. The space that was currently occupied by their hands and more to the point fingers curled around each other comfortably, her cheeks flamed bright pink and her eyes widened slightly as she snuck a look over to Klaus who, had apparently not noticed either, looked back curiously.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" He chuckled nervously and, as a reflex; she clenched her hands, one of which was unfortunately tangled in Klaus' who looked down noticing the pressure change. His cheeks turning slightly pink too, he slowly extracted his palm, which was steadily growing sweatier, from her perfect one and looked apologetically at her.

"I apologise Caroline I had not even noticed—"

"No, no. It's alright," Caroline breathed with a smile cutting him off mid-apology. "I hadn't noticed either; I guess my hand was just comfortable there." Klaus smirked cheekily at her and gently pulled her hand back in his.

"Well if that's the case sweetheart, who am I to deny the desires of such a beautiful lady's hand." Rolling her eyes and laughing Caroline pulled her hand out of his and poked him blithely causing him to join in her laughter and reaching out to tickle her sides. After a while of them both laughing Klaus sat and watched Caroline ride out the last giggles. Leaning back with a large grin on his face, he watched as the florescent lights above sparkled in her cerulean eyes and her cheeks glowed with a pinkish hue. Caroline caught him staring and began to titter again nervously.

"Klaus, are you alright?" She asked gently. He seemed to shake himself mentally as she spoke but the grin and adoring gleam in his eyes still remained.

"Sorry Caroline, I was just having a moment to myself. It's not every day I get the pleasure of your company willingly so I was rather caught up in the moment. I can't say it's something I don't enjoy though love." He winked gently and was about to continue when a leggy brunette waitress stopped in front of their table. The name tag pinned to her uniform revealed her name was "Muffy" and Caroline growled internally as she saw the slut-named girl's eyes darken in response to Klaus.

"One large caramel Latte and one large black coffee." Muffy said – her squeaky voice trying to come out as husky but it just sounded wrong – as she stared at Klaus with lust filled eyes and practically lay across their table, cleavage pressed together and pushed up almost to her chin, as she slid Klaus' drink towards him, leaving Caroline to reach across to the middle of the table and retrieve her own.

"Will there be _anything_ else you'll be needing sweetcakes?" Muffy's high pitched voice was starting to grate on Caroline's nerves.

"Well love there is something you could do for me." Klaus' voice came out supposedly upbeat and cheerfully but having studied him previously Caroline could hear the slight edge to his voice as he beckoned the ditzy girl over and whispered in her ear, although with Caroline's vampire hearing he may as well have been shouting it across the room.

"Now love I want you to look at this beautiful lady next to me, then look over there in the mirror at yourself," The girl followed his instructions to a T. _Obviously not to bright._ Caroline thought as Klaus continued.

"Now I would like you to think very carefully about what I'm going to say next, because I think you might need to hear it. This little game you are trying on me, the lowering of your voice, the close bodily contact, the 'seductive' smile. All of these things may work for you _Muffy_. They may be able to make men take you home and buy you meaningless things that you think will improve your shitty life but I'll tell you one thing for sure, they _do not_ work on me. That is why while this beautiful lady and I are off living our lives; you will still be just a desperate girl, working to score cheap points with men old enough to be your father, trying to find some sort of connection. So why don't you take yourself back to your day job, then later on go home and figure out how many lifetimes it'll take you to get some class. Thanks for the coffee." And with that he leant back, gave Caroline (who was practically shaking with supressed laughter) a wide smile and sipped his coffee gently. Muffy took one look at the pair of them, glared at Caroline and snatched the tray off the table and stomped away furiously.

Caroline took one look at Klaus and burst out laughing. She had honestly never laughed so much in her life and with that she applauded Klaus loudly, who played along bowing and saying thank you thank you 'humbly'.

OoOoO

Later on, once they had finished their coffee (Klaus insisted on paying of course), the two of them had headed back to the car and Klaus had stopped in front of the school, they smiled at one another as they stood outside the vehicle.

"Well," Caroline started.

"This has been fun." Klaus finished for her and she smiled back.

"Yeah it has." An awkward silence lay between them.

"Well I better head on in, thank you for the lift and the coffee." Caroline smiled as she stepped up to Klaus kissing him gently on the cheek. She lingered slightly and as she began to pull back he grabbed her gently by the elbow and pulled her forward kissing her on the lips. The both stayed very still, the feeling of their lips pressed together like exploding stars, both burning with heat and sparking with flame. As Klaus pulled back Caroline swore she could still see those stars in front of her eyes as grinned cheekily at her.

"'Til I see you again, _Caroline_." He whispered gently.

"Klaus." She whispered back and then he was gone, already driving away. Caroline's head swam as she walked into school, if she had been paying attention, maybe she'd have noticed a fuming Tyler Lockwood standing just across the parking lot.

OoOoO

_So guys again sorry for taking so damned long, I hope the little scene at the end sated your appetite a little bit though and a flashback__. Not exactly what I had intended for this chapter, still not so sure I'm happy about it but I guess it's about what you guys think right? So please leave a review to tell me what you thought__ and__ hopefully __see you next time!_


End file.
